A Good Memory
by Pam Cath Black
Summary: She left him. But she really loved him. She didn't wanted him to suffer. But you can't hide things forever, and the true love will always show you that.


Damon couldn't understand why she lived him. They were happy together, they used to love each other. And Suddenly she said to him that they can't stand together, that he could continue living without her in NY and that she would come back to Fells Church. Damon was laying on their bed and crying like child, that wasn't normal. Damon Salvatore never cried, never cried until that day.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Bonnie's mom was waiting for her in the airport. When Bonnie saw her mother she opened her arms and run to hug her. For a moment they didn't said anything but Mrs. McCullough had to ask Bonnie.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I couldn't!" She said with tears in her eyes and held her mom tight.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

One year after…

Damon was having a meeting at his office, these days he was not ok. Everything that he could think was on her. His first love, the only woman that he loved. Bonnie McCullough. She broke up with him last year and It used to hurt him.

"Mr. Salvatore?" A blond woman called him.

"What?" He answered. "Sorry… I'm not good today."

"I was saying that we must cut this in our project." She said showing him the project.

"Oh, okay. Whatever… Can we talk about this later? I'm not in the mood right now." Damon said trying to be polite.

"It's no problem Mr. Salvatore. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said and lived the office.

Damon sat on the floor, put his hands on his head and started to cry. 'Bon, I miss you so much! Why did you leave me?' He thought. The telephone rang and after a minute he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Damon? Are you?" A female voice asked him.

"Yeah. It's me. Mrs. McCullough?" He said without believing that her mother was talking to him.

"Yes. She didn't want me to call you, but… I know that you stills loving her, don't you?" She said.

"Of course, Mrs. McCullough. I think about her everyday!" he said with a sadly voice.

"She loves you, Damon. But, she thought that the best thing to do is to keep you away from her. But now It's too late and I wont listen to her anymore. Damon… Bonnie is very sick. She have… She have cancer." Mrs. McCullogh said in a sadly way.

"What? No! That's impossible. If this is true, she probably had told me!" He said desperately.

"No. She said to me that she didn't told you because she doesn't want to see you suffering and thinking that she will die." She tried to explain.

"She doesn't want to see me suffering… Everyday I think about her! Everyday I cry because of her. I can't sleep well anymore, because I don't have her by my side. If she had told me that I would took care of her!" Damon said a little bit angry.

"Damon, I don't want you to get mad ok? You're a good guy. And the only thing that I want is that you come to Fells Church to see Bonnie for the last time. The doctor said that she doesn't have more time. So if you really love her, come to see her." Mrs. McCullough said crying.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Damon kept the first fly to Fells Church and when he was there he kept a taxi to the hospital. He was tired, but the only thing that he wanted was to see Bonnie. He entered in the hospital and the first thing that he did was to talk to the receptionist, he asked about Bonnie McCullough.

"Mrs. McCullough is on the third floor, room 306." The receptionist answered.

"Thank you." He said and walked fast to the elevator.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Damon Knocked in the door, and waited for an answer, and he listened to Bonnie's voice.

"Mom? Are you?" Bonnie whispered.

"No. It's me Bon." Damon said opening the door.

"Dam… I said to her, I said that I didn't want you to see me like that." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Why Bon? Why didn't you told me? I would take care of you!" Damon walked close to her bed and hugged her.

"Damon, My sickness is not for your business. You don't have to live with that! That's not your responsibility " Bonnie whispered.

"How can you say that, Bon? I love you! And your sickness is my business. We were going to marry!" He said softly."I really care about you Bon."

"Damon Salvatore, I love you. And that's why didn't wanted you close to me, your life is not in the hospital with me. Your life is in New York! And listen that, I'm too weak Damon. I will not survive that night so I want you to do something for me. Go back to our apartment in New York and give all my things to poor people, remember me like a good memory and find another woman able to love you like I love." She hold him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Damon stayed by Bonnie's side during all the night, and in the beginning of the morning Bonnie's heart stopped beating. And with a smile in the face she was gone.


End file.
